Claire's Drama
by jillvalentine127
Summary: Claire is currently in high school, It's filled with drama. Claire has a problem on her hands that she wants to fix...can she?
1. Drama is my middle name

Claire's Drama

_A/N I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Enjoy! Chapter 1-_

Claire was walking in the hallway, it was her average day. she was getting ready to walk out of her school doors and be picked up by Jill. Jill and Chris had taken Claire in because she was having a hard time and needed somewhere to stay. Claire as usual was saying "goodbye." to her friends and walking to her boyfriends locker. As she approached him, she could sense something was wrong. "Hey babe" Claire said. "Hi" replied Steve. Steve cleared his throat. " Yeah, Claire listen...there's something you should know." Claire hesitated for a minute, something was definitely up. " Yes Steve"? Steve had paused as well, unsure if he should proceed. "Look, Claire, you were a great girlfriend in all, but we can't be a couple anymore". was attempting to hold back tears. "But, why"? Steve was taking in a deep breath before saying "It's just not working for me…" Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she been dreaming? "Steve, was it me"? Steve replied with a quick "No" and started walking away with his friends. Claire slowly backed up and started to run out of the school to the car. Why did Steve break up with her? She didn't do anything wrong….right?

Jill was waiting for Claire, in the meantime she struck up a conversation with the security guard. "You don't have much action in your job do you"? The security guard replied "Nah, what about you"? Jill chuckled. "I work for the BSAA, so i have plenty of it...Although i can't complain, it gives me great exercise and that's where i met my boyfriend Chris. The security guard nodded "My mom and step-dad met at their job". Jill said "Awe" before Claire came running over. "Its over! Its all over!" Claire cried. "What sweetie"? Jill replied confused. The security guard felt awkward standing and doing nothing so he said "goodbye" and went on his way."Shhh...Its ok…" Jill tried to calm Claire down. Here get in the car we can talk about it then. Claire let go of Jill and climbed in the car.

"Honey...What happened? Why are you so upset?" Jill asked. Claire took a deep breath before releasing "I went to Steve's locker and he told me that we couldn't date anymore…" Jill felt heartbroken for Claire."Claire i'm so sorry, don't worry you'll meet someone way better than Steve...I promise." Jill managed to get out. "Why don't we get off this subject and you can tell me what to make for dinner, i have to go grocery shopping anyway." Claire nodded "Can we have tacos?" "Sure no problem, here ill drop you off at the house." JIll replied with a slight smile. Claire took note of this and smiled back. She thought to herself "This is what makes Jill a great parent, Its not her strawberry scent, her looks, but her kindness and passion towards others. No wonder Chris fell in love with her…" Jill broke the silence, it was becoming quite awkward. "So, on Thursday Chris and I become your new "parents" if you want to put it…" Claire let out a soft laugh. She thought again "Thats right, when i had nowhere to go Jill and Chris took me in and they decided to become my new guardians, Im surprised Chris isn't weirded out by going from brother to basically father…" Claire smirked at the idea. Jill pulled on the driveway. "Here we are! Ill be home in about 10 minutes with tacos." "Ok, take your time!" Claire replied.

Claire walked up to the door and unlocked it. She went in the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she drank it and started heading to her bedroom. She looked around and something caught her eye. It was an old picture of her and Steve. It brought back what happened earlier. Claire tried to shake it off, but it was hard to get off her mind. Her phone started to ring. she walked over to her nicely made bed and picked it up. It was Leon, he had been a very good friend of hers for a couple of years now. If she had a problem she always went to Leon, but for some reason this time she didn't, She pressed the "Answer" button. "Ciao! Redfield residence…" She heard Leon laugh on the other line. Claire didn't think she was funny, but Leon laughed at EVERYTHING she said...it definitely got to her sometimes. "Hey Claire, I heard what happened with Steve and you...I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him." Claire was getting upset, just the thought of her and Steve not being together bothered her. "Thanks Leon, but i'm alright. Im sure Steve had some logical explanation for the breakup... i mean every couple has their issues...maybe one day we'll be back together." Leon was silent for a moment "Yeah, maybe...well i wish you the best of luck. Bye." Leon hung up. Claire put her phone down and walked over to her computer. "Might as well change my relationship status on Facebook, it will look weird if Steve changed his and mine still states that were dating." Claire really wanted to hold back typing in her email and password. She started crying a little as she changed her "In a relationship with Steve Burnside" to "single". Before logging off she quickly clicked Steve's profile and messaged him. "I want you to know that i will always love and care for you, you can come to me for help anytime and i hope we are still friends. -Claire" She knew it sounded cheesy, but she didn't know what else to say. She clicked the send button, in a few minutes or so Steve saw it and messaged back. "Claire, we can't be friends...i don't want any contact with you. I broke up with you for a reason, and i DON'T need you. Please leave me alone. im being nice for now. Not after this, you should also be aware that im moving far away from here, with Alexia. Yes, she is my new girlfriend. Alexia makes my heart skip a beat. I understand how this must feel on your part…that's why im moving, so im not a distraction to you and your work. No, I don't love you and i care about you a little. Claire some "Friendly" advice, forget about me, don't find me, don't message me again, we are DONE...DEAD, move on Claire...we will never be an item again….Farewell. -Steve" Claire read over this not in sadness anymore but in shock. Had Steve really felt this way? Out of everyone he chose to date Alexia!? Claire was becoming more infuriating now. She got up grabbed the picture of her and Steve and threw it at the computer, smashing the entire thing.

"Claire"! "I'm home"! Jill shouted as she went into the house. Claire walked down the stairs, silently crying. "Claire what's wrong"? Jill asked her. Claire replied "I got a nasty message from Steve. He is apparently dating Alexia Ashford, and there moving together. He told me about how he doesn't even care about me anymore!" Jill shook her head "bastard". They both heard the front door open, it was Chris. "Hey honey!" he walked over and gave Jill a quick kiss. "Hey Claire". "Hi" Claire replied "Hey you guys, do you mind if i leave the house to do something?"

Chris was suspicious "What are you gonna do"? Claire sighed "Its private but nothing bad...trust me please." Jill nodded her head giving it the "OK" and Claire headed out the door. She had unfinished business.


	2. Love is trouble

_A/N I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. Chapter 2_

Claire started walking down the street. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. It was becoming cold outside but she didn't care. There was only one thing on her mind and that was Steve. She walked up to his door. She knocked...no answer. She knocked again and Alexia answered. "Hello Claire, what brings you here"? Claire eyed her. "Im here to see Steve...now not in 3 days!" Alexia rolled her eyes "Steve doesn't want to see you honey, I'M his girlfriend now, not YOU!" Claire was ready to jump on her. "Look Alexia, I'm trying to be nice here. I want to talk to Steve, don't get in the middle of it 'Honey'. Go get him." Alexia chucked "Um...yeah I don't think so!" She slammed the door in Clare's face. "Bitch" Claire thought to herself. She walked back down Steve's front steps and started going slowly started to snow. Claire finally made it home and opened the door. "Hey whats up?" Jill asked. She and Chris spent the time she was gone putting up Christmas decorations. "I...uh...went to Steve's" Claire said quietly. "Why would you do that! Steve was nasty to you and you go back to him! What the hell is wrong with you!" Chris yelled. Claire glared at him before saying "I need to talk to him! I have unanswered questions that NEED to be answered!" Chris shook his head "No! You're not going back!" Jill agreed. "Claire honey…" "NO!" Claire cut her off. " Don't "Honey" me! You don't understand!" Jill replied. "Yes, we do. Thats why we're telling you not to go back!" Chris added in "Do not speak to Jill or your "Mom" like that. You're grounded for seeing Steve!" Claire rolled her eyes "Grounded for seeing Steve? First of all i went to his house, i didn't see him. Its MY problem NOT yours! You're grounding me for the stupidest reason! You guys are horrible parents!" Claire ran to her room and shut the door behind her.

She fell on her bed and picked up her phone. She needed to talk to someone. Claire dialed Leon she put it to her ear. "Claire?" Leon asked. "Leon come visit me, but go through my window." Leon agreed "Ok. What time?" Claire smiled "When Jill and Chris go to bed." Leon said "Sure! Bye." He hung up. Downstairs Chris and Jill were talking. "Claire is out of control!" Chris stated. "Yeah, i agree. Oh that reminds me, we become Clare's parents tomorrow. Maybe we should get some shut eye…" Chris nodded. They got up and headed for bed. Jill sat on the bed changing into her pajamas. "Goodnight honey, love you." Chris replied "Love you too."

Claire was listening by the door to make sure they fell asleep. When she thought they did, she went back to her room and grabbed her phone. She opened the window and texted Leon the "Ok" to come up. Leon made his way into her bedroom.

"So whats up" Leon asked. "I just wanted to talk." Claire replied. "Its gonna be a long story though so take a seat." She patted her bed and Leon sat. Claire explained what happened to Leon and he couldn't believe it. "I can't believe Alexia wouldn't let you see Steve!" Leon said. Claire said sadly "Yeah, today caused a lot of controversy between my parents and I. "Huh?" Leon was confused. "Yeah Jill and Chris are my new parents, I feel bad I told them that they are horrible." Claire explained. "Its just that Steve really stressed me out...with everything!" Leon understood. " Claire I would never treat you like that…" Claire smiled "I know you wouldn't" Leon continued. " I don't get how Steve could just throw you out, I mean you're beautiful, smart, funny (even though you don't think you are), kind, and just you…" Claire chuckled "Leon be quiet, you talk so loud!" Leon apologized and Claire and him locked eyes. "Wow he really opened up to me before…" Claire thought to herself for a moment. She and Leon then both slowly reached in and kissed. It lasted a few moments and both of them enjoyed it. Jill knocked on the door "Claire? Are you ok?" Claire jumped, unsure of what to do next. She and Leon broke the kiss and he climbed out. "Bye see you in school tomorrow!" Claire quickly jumped into bed and pretended to sleep. Jill opened the door. "Claire?" She walked over to Claire. "Maybe just a bad dream" Jill thought to herself. She bent over gave Claire a quick kiss on the forehead, turned off her light, closed the window and left. Claire watch as Jill left and slowly fell asleep. While walking home all Leon could think about was his and Claire's kiss. "Did she have feelings for him like he did for her?" Leon thought about this as he went into his bedroom and fell asleep.


	3. The truth burns

_A/N I don't own Resident Evil or its Characters. I tried to have this make sense..._

Chapter 3

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEEEEEP" Claire's alarm clock went off. Claire rose up. "Ugh, school!" She headed downstairs. Something smelled really good, she realized it was Jill. She got up early and started making pancakes.

"Hey Claire, I made you some breakfast…" Jill said.

"Mmm...sounds good to me." claire smiled.

She sat down and started eating. Jill on the other hand was moving around quickly. Claires guess was that she and Chris were getting ready for their parent thing. Claire finished and ran back upstairs and got dressed. She put on her red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "HONK"! "HONK"! The bus was here. Claire went downstairs and went outside to get on it.

Jill said "Goodbye" to her before she left.

Claire walked to her seat. Rebecca was sitting there.

"Oh hey Claire!" Rebecca said.

"Hi" Claire sat. She was still wrapping her mind around what happened between her and Leon.

Leon was sitting with Billy. He explained everything that happened to him. Billy was excited for Leon.

"So are you and Claire going to date now?" Asked Billy.

"Uh, well maybe. I mean i felt something there...I'm pretty sure Claire did too."

Billy laughed. "I remember when Rebecca and I kissed for the first time. Then right after we talked and talked and decided to date...best choice ever!"

Leon nodded "You really lucked out bro."

"Tell me about it" Billy said.

The bus made a turn and pulled up to the high school.

Claire stepped out. Snow was still on the ground and it was cold. She saw Steve making out with Alexia in front of the building. Claire tried to ignore him the best she could, although she still needed to speak to him. She walked to her locker and opened it. The door was scattered with pictures of her and Steve.

"Whoops better take these out" Claire thought to herself.

Before she knew it, Leon was at her locker.

"Hey babe." Claire hated this. Especially when she and Leon weren't even dating.

"What Leon?'" Claire asked.

"Oh I just wanted to talk about yesterday…" Leon said softly.

The warning bell rang, indicating that there was only a minute left before class begun.

"Yeah, I have to get to class quickly. Why don't we chat at lunch?" Claire said trying to walk away.

"Um...sure." said Leon.

Claire had history first period, It was on the second floor. She prayed she would get there in time.

She made it in, the bell ringing a second was staring at Claire as she took her wanted this period to be over already.

Jill and Chris were getting ready to go to their parent thing. Jill had a nice blue dress on, and Chris had a black suit on. Chris although had to change his outfit three times due to the fact that he was nervous and spilled coffee on himself.

"Honey are you ready?" Chris asked as he got in the car.

"Oh yeah, just locking up the house." Jill said.

She walked to the car and they both got in. It was starting to snow once looked at her window as she waited for the car to warm up.

"So, are you ready to have custody of Claire?" Jill asked.

"Yeah i'm glad actually, If we didn't do this who knows what trouble she would get herself into. I know my parents would've wanted this too." Chris explained.

Jill nodded in agreement "Yeah, especially after this thing with Steve."

Chris smiled. Jill saw him and thought that he was smiling about Claires breakup. In reality he actually had a surprise for Jill. That surprise was approaching quickly…

"Geez i'm legally going to be Claires only parent, i don't have a wife, fiance, or another sister to do it…I mean you're my girlfriend although Claire calls you her "Mom" or "Parent" unfortunately you can't be one legally." Chris said trying to hide what was going to happen next.

Jill was confused a little but replied with an "Yeah, but you'll make a good dad, your parents would be proud of you. That reminds me i need to get back home tomorrow. I think the exterminators are done with the mice."

Chris was thinking about her going back home...he needed to act quick but when? "How did you get mice? Your house is the cleanest house on the planet!"

Jill laughed "My neighbor had them and her problem got really bad and they spread to me."

"Aren't you worried they'll come back?"

"Yeah, but i cant keep taking over your house its just not right."

Chris pulled up to the courthouse. Jill and him stepped out.

"Do it now!" He thought to himself. "Uh...Jill" Chris nervously said.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"I uh had a question…Well, Claire and I love you a lot...and i don't want Claire to have only one parent…" Chris managed to get out.

"Chris, I can't we're only dating"

"I know thats why im going to ask this...Will you marry me?"

Jill was overwhelmed. "Yes! A million times yes!"

Chris and Jill shared a kiss for a moment before Chris said"Jill just so you know, i didn't ask you to marry me just so you can be a parent, i did it because i love you. You can live with me, I have the room. Babe, i want to share everything with you…"

"I love you too! Alright, i will live with you...as long as i'm not a burden."

'Never" chris said and they both headed into the courthouse.

RING,RING,RING! The bell rung onto 5th period. Claire knew that this meant lunch...with Leon. She hoped that he didn't tell anyone about their late night kiss. It wasn't that she didn't like him but more of the fact that it just happened...and neither of them talked about their feelings.

"Alright, lets see what Jill packed me for lunch."

Claire sat down and started pulling out her lunch. She had a couple of donuts, a sub, a coke-cola, and a salad. She loved Jill's cooking, it was like having a professional cook at home. Then she became sad. She remembered that Jill had to go back home. She sighed at the thought and before she knew it Leon was in the cafeteria. She was hoping that Leon wouldn't see her but he did and walked over and sat.

"Claire can we talk now?" Leon asked

"Sure i guess, go ahead."

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to go out...with me." Leon's voice shook.

Claire took a deep breath before saying "Leon, I still am in love with Steve. Last night, that kiss was nothing to me. It might have for you, but not for me. I dont want you to tell anyone about it and were done here! I dont want to date you."

"Claire are you crazy?! Steve broke up with you, he doesnt love you why don't you see that!"

"Because maybe Alexia put him up to it! I'm leaving! Dont talk to me anymore!" Shouted Claire.

everyone was now looking at Claire and Leon fight.

"Great! Go! When Steve hurts you again don't cry to me!"

"I wont! I actually have other friends jerk!" Claire stormed out.

She was so mad at Leon. She walked over to the library and stepped in. She signed her name and put her I.D number. Claire walked to a table and Steve was sitting there.

"Steve?"

Steve looked up, when he noticed Claire he cleared his throat.

"What Claire?"

"I wanted to speak to you, I went to your house yesterday but Alexia shut the door in my face."

"I know, i told her to."

"Why?"

"Because i dont like you...move on get someone else. I wont ever date you again, Im with Alexia and im moving with her."

"Steve…"

"Fine, you're not going anywhere. You want the whole story?"

"Whole story?" Claire was confused.

"Well, when you and I had our last fight, i was lonely and i met Alexia. We talked and we started hanging out. We secretly started even dating behind your back. I remained your boyfriend, unsure of how to end the relationship. Then one night, Alexia was at my house and one thing led to another, and it ended with me finding out Alexia was pregnant. So obviously i couldn't leave her, so i broke up with you and now i'm with her. No, i wasn't forced to be with her because of the pregnancy, i chose to be with her and my child. Happy Claire? Thats why i was going to move away so you would've just thought i broke up with you. Not that i cheated on you and now have a baby on my hands"

"Oh my god" Claire was shocked.

She gathered her belongings and left the library. She was so hurt. To know that someone she was so loyal to just cheated on her really took a toll. She was crying a little and was walking as the bell rang. Claire made her way to her art class. She wanted this day to end.

"Was Leon right? Maybe i _should_ go out with him…" Claire thought to herself as she entered the room.


	4. The end is near

_A/N I dont own Resident Evil. This chapter is short i apologize.I had an idea for another story. Comment if you guys want me to write another. I also apologize if you dislike the ending, i had to cut it off quick._

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine i now grant you as the legal guardians of Claire Redfield.

The jury stated. Chris and Jill were so happy. Finally, they could be a family. It may be wierd to others considering Chris is Claires dad when he's her brother. Other than that they didn't care. They walked out of the court with the certificate and climbed in their car.

"Leon! Leon!" Claire shouted.

"Yeah? I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore."

Claire sighed "I know, but you were right. I've been nasty this whole time during this break up and i'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Claire hoped Leon would except it. She really was being nasty to everyone. She thought Jill and Chris distanced themselves from her, she didn't wLeon to either.

Leon smiled "It's ok, i really can't stay mad at you…"

"So, you you wanna go out with me?" asked Claire.

"Definitely. So i guess its ok i tell people we're dating now?" Replied Leon.

"Sure, message me later...babe" Claire happily said.

Claire felt good, actually not good but great. Out of this whole situation something good happened. She had a boyfriend that was loyal like she was, and one that also understood her. Claire got onto the bus, she was happy to get home.

"Yeah, i agree, she would love that." Jill said as she opened the door.

"We can invite everyone!"

"Totally!"

She and Chris were still talking as Claire arrived home and walked through the door. She was so happy and excited to share the new that she was about to burst.

"Hey guys! Look we need to talk…" Claire said.

Chris and Jill looked at each other and then agreed to sit and let Claire talk.

"Hey guys im sorry about how i acted earlier. Steve really stressed me and i took it out on everyone. I'm sorry if i wasn't myself these past few days... and you guys would make great parents. I know that because you two didnt kill me when i had my attitude." Claire laughed a little.

"Sweetheart, its ok...we forgive you." Jill got out.

"And, i have some great news...Jill and i are getting married! We can be an actually family...we both have legal custody! Chris added in.

Claire smiled " I have good news too! Leon and i are dating! We finally decided to make it official."

Chris and Jill both smiled at Claire. They were happy she was in a better place. Claire rose from her seat and walked to her bedroom. She decided to pickup her phone and go on facebook. She couldnt use her laptop because that was broken. She logged on and saw that Leon already changed his relationship status. Claire smiled and changed hers from "Single" to "In a relationship with Leon S. Kennedy". When Claire looked at her messages she saw Steves name. She clicked his profile and this time didn't message him, but unfriended him. Claire patted herself on her back. She was over Steve.

Chapter 4

Three months past…

Jill and Chris's wedding day was today. Jill was in a beautiful white gown and chris was in a white suit. Claire was excited, they would finally tie the knot. Thats not the only thing that happened. Claire would be an older sister because Jill was pregnant...with a girl. She was definitely picking the babys name out. Oh, wondering whats going on with Claire and Leon? Well they are still together, loving every minute of it. In fact, they became the hottest couple in their school. It kinda was important to them. Finally, Steve. He did infact move away with Alexia. Alexia gave birth to their baby boy James. Steve however wasn't happy and sent Claire a message asking to date him again. Claire refused, and Steve instead just divorced Alexia. We don't know where he is currently, but rumors say depression got the best of him and he killed himself...On a bright note for you Billy and Rebecca fans, since they were mentioned. Claire speaks to Rebecca everyday and Billy and her moved in together as well and are starting a life. I understand this might be the worst ending ever, but hey, this is my first story and i've got hundreds ahead of me. I promise if this was bad those will be better. Comment if you'd like me to write another story. See you around.


End file.
